nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Master's Voice
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I. G. La Blaca page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 07:31, April 29, 2011 SDP I sent your character a deep conservative, if so this party might not be for him. Zackatron 12:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know of a more fitting party? I am not yet familiar with your political landscape, to my regrets. The Master's Voice 12:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Try CCPL. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Would they accept me? The Master's Voice 12:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Even knowing that I am an atheist? The Master's Voice 12:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they have a atthiest in the party already. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Are there any more conservative politicians or are most people more on the moderate side out here? The Master's Voice 13:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You should know, aren't you the master? no, but most of us are progressives, lovia is really unactive right now so you'll have to wait for the CCPL leader to accept you. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :The Master is of course more then capable of creating his own political party... It would be the Republican Tea party times a thousend. The Master's Voice 13:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Your of course able to, go ahead Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Would you help me, and maybe join the party? The Master's Voice 13:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You can make your own party, but i probaly won't join. I'm with the CPL.nm. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I could design a logo though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :That would be nice! Could you use a picture of La Blaca and turn it into different colours? The Master's Voice 13:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :That'd be great. I would name the party United Front of the True Lovian Patriots (UFTLP). The Master's Voice 13:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) sounds very very very very very conservative (too conservative). But i can still make a logo that looks peaceful enough for this extreme party to blend in. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! :) The Master's Voice idk what you want in your logo.Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe a group of people dressed in military attire raising their fists, while their leader holds an epic speech, or is that "too extreme"? No, seriously, just have some fun, make something nice. You'll be fine. The Master's Voice 14:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Citizenship You are entitled to full citizenship and the political rights that come with it. Just fill in some information and it will be all yours! I need (1) your character's full name, (2) a main address for your character and (3) your sex. Thanks in advance! 14:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Salaam aleikum, brother! Thank you for this honor. ::My full name: Irving Gerald La Blaca ::My residence(s): Drake Town & Novosevensk ::My sex: Male :Hope this helps! The Master's Voice 14:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You will need to choose a primary address, so either the one in Drake Town or the one in Novosevensk will be in the citizen register. 05:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The one in Novosevensk will be my primary residence. The Master's Voice 13:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Voting Don't forget to see if you can vote. If you can edit in the Second Chamber, please vote on the Settlement Act. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do tomorrow, 'kay? Awful tired now. The Master's Voice 21:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) You live no where Well if you do you have to put it in the citizen registry to make sure it's official. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Look up here, at the section "Citizen". You can clearly see there that I live in Drake Town & Novosevensk. I own a house in both those places. The Master's Voice 17:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I meant on the offical page Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not the one to add that... the people who add new citizens are supposed to add that - why else did they bother asking? The Master's Voice 17:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC)